Stellar Gale
Stellar Gale, or IJN or Hotel as he mostly known at recent time (after he used nickname IJN Yamato and battleship Yamato as his profile pic) joined this server in the late October, 2017 but then was kicked after using bots outside of bot channel and then joined Nov 14th 2017. As soon as he joined, he jumped into rp channel and used it fully until its abandoning and deleting, which gave him a current #5 on server's flood top. He's from Russia and was brought to the server after watching both Purple's and Deoxide's videos at the period of their early fame. It's hard to say which name and profile pic he used at the very beginning, since he changed them quite a lot through the time. It was most likely nickname "Shoichi Suzuki" after his rp character but that's unproved. Through the Christmas period he used the profile pictures of Mazda R26B 4-rotor engine and Porsche Typ-935 twin turbo flat-6 engine with added online pic editor santa hat and nicknames Festive Doritos and Festive 930 Turbo His profile picture consisted of a Space Battleship Yamato main guns shown ahead, which is art dedicated to Space Battleship Yamato 2199 OVA. Previous picture, combined with nickname IJN Yamato-sama is one of the only two profile IJN is “infamous” in the server for a couple of reasons. One of them is how he talks shit about unquestionably great Japanese tuned cars by shops like AbFlug or Veilside, or being ignorant about performance capabilities of FWD drivetrain, which made him disliked or unappreciated by several users like Purple himself, or Katana, even if they aren't showing this. Another reason behind his fame is that he is obsessed with rp and even since RP channel doesn't exist anymore he unsuccesfully tries to do some dumb things from time to time. Although that doesn't prevent him from impersonating/playing floating hotel old Japanese battleship or some other things. IJN's behavior is rather stable, either calm or sort of passive agressive when he tries to explain or defend his opinion, which most likely will be against most users' opinions on things. Although he's already 20 (which was proven by IJN himself with showing his passport), his behavior may be quite childish sometimes, the way he talks opinions or interacts with other community members, but that may be due to most of them being rather underage. IJN has quite a large variety of real life interests. He has a huge interest in all things automotive, Motorsports and drifting, he also likes Sci-fi, ships, planes, war machines and he also likes music, especially rock which is appreciated by both Raoh and Science0 themselves. He's also amateur artist and semi decent musician, who draws cars on paper, plays piano well and learns guitar. He also sorta learns Japanese language but suffers to keep it continuously. His other interests are anime, hentai and My Little Pony show. He also has a small and useless YouTube channel where he posts the phone recorded live videos of his experience of owning a Lada, as well as phone recorded videos of him playing Gran Turismo 6. Sources: IJN himself Opinions of Members of the Initial Deodorant server, rethonked by IJN himself Category:Users Category:Tier 3